onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Binks' Sake
is a song that was commonly sung amongst the pirates of old. The song is meant to uplift the spirits of those who sing it. Being a pirate of the old days, Brook knows this song quite well and sings it most chances he is given and he was the first person to sing the lyrics of the song. Luffy knows this song from hearing Shanks and his crew singing it. Robin had also heard of this song, having listened to it when she was a young girl. The song was also Yorki's favorite song as well as Laboon's. When the Rumbar Pirates met their end fifty years ago, they decided to use a Tone Dial they had purchased from a merchant to use their final moments to record this song for Laboon. It is shown that this song can be played in a variety of ways on different instruments for example when it is played on a piano, in a major key, it can be a jolly party song that everyone can sing, but when it is being played on a violin (Brook's main instrument) in a minor key it can be viewed as a ballad, a farewell song, or as a requiem. Kōhei Tanaka, the composer who﻿ first designed and wrote this song, was asked about this in an interview, and he said that he tried to make it both lighthearted and sad at the same time. Lyrics The full lyrics as of chapter 488: Original Version Before Chapter 488, parts of this song appeared but due to the nature of how they appeared the song had many loose parts. English version Go and deliver1 Binks' Sake2 Entrust your heart to the waves and sea breeze Even the setting sun revels beyond the tides And in the sky, the song of laughing birds 1''Also translated as "Going to Deliver".'' 2''Also translated as "Binks' brew", "Binks' Hard liquor". The loose translation is due to "Sake" being the Japanese word for all alcoholic drinks in general, not just Japanese alcoholic drinks as the west has come to see the word as.'' Rōmaji version Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Umi kaze ki makase nami makase Shio no mukou de yuhi mo sawagu Sora nya wa o kaku tori no uta Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo DON to icchou utao, funade no uta Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Warera kaizoku, umi watteku Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. Viz Media Version Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Gather up all the crew! Time to ship out Bink's brew! Sea wind blows to where, Who knows? The waves will be our guide! O'er across the ocean's tide, The sunset is goin' wild, See the sky! The birds singing in circles passing by! Bid farewell to weaver's town! Say so long to port renowned! Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off! Cross the gold and silver waves Changin' into water sprays! Sailing out on our journey, To the ends of the sea! Gather up all the crew! Time to ship out Bink's brew! Pirates we, we'll divide and conquer all the seas! With the waves to rest our heads, The ship beneath us as our bed! Hoisted high up on the mast our jolly roger flies! Somewhere in the endless sky, A storm has started comin' by! Waves are dancing, having fun, Time to sound the drums! If we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near! Even so, tomor-row the sun will rise again! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Gather up all the crew! Time to ship out Bink's brew! Could be today, could be tomorrow, Twilight dreaming. No longer now can we see, shadow hands still waving free Why worry, there's sure to be a moonlit night again! Gather up all the crew! Time to ship out Bink's brew! Sing a song, a lively song, For all the oceans wide! After all is said and done, We all end up skeletons! Endless, aimless, the story on the uproarious seas! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. Early One Piece Even when Brook first showed up, the song was complete. Oda thought of the lyrics first and wanted to add the melody later but he just couldn't do it, and didn't want the song to sound bad when it would eventually be featured in the anime. So he went to get the melody written first by Kouhei Tanaka, a big name in the anime music field. He intended to make Thriller Bark "in a year or so" and be shown then. However, like many things in One Piece, it ended up being seen 4 or 5 years later. Oda also intended it to be a sailing song that could be included in text books but because it contains the word 'sake' it is impossible.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 50, Oda explains some things about Binks' Sake. Kouhei Tanaka, the composer who﻿ first designed and wrote this song, was asked about this in an interview, and he said that he tried to make it both lighthearted and sad at the same time. References External Links * The Japanese original version of Binks' Sake performed by the Japanese dub. Site Navigation ca:El Mam d'en Binks de:Binks’ Sake it:Il liquore di Binks Category:One Piece Music